Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro simply known as Sinestro is a fictional character from DC Comics. He is one of the greatest and most powerful members of the Green Lantern Corps, leader of the "Sinestro Corps", and arch-nemesis of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, The Lantern Corps and the Guardians. Sinestro is master of a group of vicious Lantern's known as the "Sinestro Corps" in order to wipe out all Green Lantern's and bring a new order to the universe. He was created by John Broome and Gil Kane and first appeared in "Green Lantern Vol. 2 #7" (August 1961). History Thaal Sinestro, was born on the planet Korugar in Space Sector 1417. When he was young, he worked as an anthropologist, dedicated to restoring old ruins of long dead civilizations. One day, when Sinestro was working on one of the ruins, he saw a Green Lantern, crashed into the ruins. It was The Green Lantern known as Prohl Gosghota. The alien was mortally wounded and apperantly dying. He wished for Sinestro to call for help, and take his Power Ring, so he could heal himself. However Sinestro refused, and coldly took the ring and watched Phrohl Gosghota die a slow and painful death. So, Sinestro was made a galactic Green Lantern. Sinestro had become protector of Sector 1417, by The Guardians, the race of immortals that had formed The Green Lantern Corps to protect all life from the forces of evil. Overtime Sinestro became the most respected Green Lantern, and the greatest to ever wield The Power Ring that was fueled by The Green Flame of Will. However, The Guardians soon learned that Sinestro had a dark side. Sinestro had become fixated on creating and maintaning his own twisted sense of "order", and wanted to rid the universe of scum and disobedience. The other Green Lantern's and The Guardians were also shocked by Sinestro's merciless and cruel tactics to get information. These included ruthless torture of criminals, and some necessary murder. The Guardians would often correct him of his own ruthlessness, but he would speak them out as fools. When Abin-Sur died and his Power Ring was given to Earth test pilot Hal Jordan, the Guardians asked Sinestro to become his mentor and train the new recruit. From the beginning, Sinestro had little tolerance for his pupil and his tactics. While Hal considered all life sacred, including Earth's criminals, Sinestro fueled on wiping them from existence. Trivia *Sinestro also appeared as the main antagonist of the Duck Dodgers episode, The Green Loontern. In this, he was voiced by John de Lancie. Gallery Sinestro_SF.png|Sinestro in Super Friends Sinestro_SAS.jpg|Sinestro in Superman: The Animated Series Sinestro_JLU.jpg|Sinestro in Justice League Sinestro_TB.jpg|Sinestro in The Batman Sinestor_BBAB.jpeg|Sinestro in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Sinestro_GLAS.jpg|Sinestro in Green Lantern: The Animated Series Sinestro_GLFF.png|Sinestro in Green Lantern: First Flight Sinestro_GLEK.png|Sinestro in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights Sinestro_GL_film.png|Sinestro in the live action Green Lantern film Video Justice League VS Secret Society Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fascists Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Love rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Injustice Villains Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Justice League Villains